04 Stycznia 2020
TVP 1 06:00 Klan - odc. 3581 - (N); telenowela TVP 06:25 Sprawa dla reportera - (N) 07:20 Rok w ogrodzie 07:45 Rok w ogrodzie Extra; magazyn 08:00 Pełnosprawni - odc. 334 - (JM); magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:25 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 82; reportaż 08:55 Studio Raban 09:20 Rodzinny ekspres - Trzech króli - święto rodziny. Czym jest rodzina?; magazyn 09:55 Muły siostry Sary (Two Mules for Sister Sara) 100'; western kraj prod.USA (1970) 11:40 Wokół mórz. Droga (Around the Sea. The road) - (N); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2018); 12:40 Fascynujący świat - Góry i ich mieszkańcy (1/6) Himalaje (Mountains and Life (1/6) The Himalayas) - (N); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 13:35 Z pamięci - Nowy Świat cz. 1; felieton 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck ( studio) (PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck ( 1 seria ) (PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 16:20 Z kamerą TVP Sport - Adam Małysz cz. II 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4232; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Młody Piłsudski - odc. 5 - (N) (AD); serial historyczny TVP 19:25 Sport - (N) 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 20:05 Pogoda - (N) 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn 20:35 Komisarz Alex s.XII - odc. 144 (seria XII. odc. 1) - Intruz - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 21:30 Hit na sobotę - Zakazane królestwo (Forbidden Kingdom) 99'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Chiny (2008) 23:25 Ostatni pasażer (Last Passenger) 92'; thriller kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 01:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4232; teleturniej muzyczny 01:55 Giganci ze stali (Real Steel) - (N) kraj prod.USA (2011) 04:00 Z pamięci - Nowy Świat cz. 1; felieton 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 284 ed. 5; teleturniej 04:35 Małpa w hotelu (Dunston Checks In) 84' kraj prod.USA (1996) 06:10 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek - (N); film TVP 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:45 Pogoda 10:50 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra 11:20 To je Borowicz. Podróże ze smakiem. - odc. 27; magazyn kulinarny 11:50 Pasjonaci - Mieczysław - (N) (AD); dokument fabularyzowany 12:20 Pasjonaci - Dorota - (N) (AD); dokument fabularyzowany 12:55 Kabaretomaniacy - (1) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2594; teleturniej 14:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 658 ed. 7; teleturniej 15:15 Szansa na sukces. Eurowizja Junior 2019 - odc. 2; widowisko muzyczne 16:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 269 "Mały toast" sezon 15 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 16:55 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /65/; teleturniej 17:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - Poznajmy się czyli święconka w grudniu - (JM) 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Golec uOrkiestra - Symphoethnic; koncert 19:35 Lajk! 20:05 The Voice Kids - (3) Przesłuchania w ciemno 21:05 The Voice Kids - (4) Przesłuchania w ciemno 22:10 Uziemieni (Eyjafjallojökull) 87'; komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Francja (2013) 23:55 Niesłusznie oskarżona (The Trials of Cate McCall) 89'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2013) 01:35 Słoneczny patrol: ślub na Hawajach (Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding) 85' kraj prod.USA (2003) 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 06:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Powstańczy depozyt - (JM) 07:05 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - (N) (JM); magazyn 07:25 Pogoda - 04.01 - 1 07:35 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 67 Tajlandia Bangkok 07:45 Pogoda na narty 2019/2020 - odc. 4; magazyn 08:00 Ślizg 2019/2020 - odc. 3; magazyn 08:10 Drewniane czary - mary 08:30 Podwodna Polska - Podziemna przygoda; reportaż 09:00 Dzikie Galapagos. W falach oceanu (Wild Galapagos. In the grip of the Ocean); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 12:05 Odkrywcy zapomnianych historii 12:35 Szczęścia trzeba się nauczyć; reportaż 12:50 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 2 - "Warszawa, Syrena i Mały Fiat, czyli PRL - owski świat"; reportaż 13:00 Jest koniem w stadzie; reportaż 13:15 Ukryte skarby (2/2018); cykl reportaży 13:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn 14:20 Cuda z odzysku - urządź mieszkanie za darmo - odc. 7 (Kirstie's Fill Your House For Free, s02, ep. 3); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 15:15 Przyjęcie na dziesięć osób plus trzy - (N); film TVP 16:10 Świat według Łukasza; film dokumentalny 16:40 Pogoda - 04.01 - 2 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Portret dziewczyny; cykl reportaży 17:10 W krainie minionego czasu....; reportaż 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 21:00 Piosenka u Ciebie; cykl reportaży 21:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:25 Regionalny Magazyn Sportowy - Sobota; magazyn sportowy 22:35 Pogoda - 04.01 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:05 Lot 192 (FLIGHT 192); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2016) 00:40 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Lubiń; reportaż 00:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn 01:20 W krainie minionego czasu....; reportaż 01:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Powstańczy depozyt 02:10 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - (N) (JM); magazyn 02:35 Pogoda na narty 2019/2020 - odc. 4; magazyn 02:50 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 04:00 Piosenka u Ciebie; cykl reportaży 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 05:00 Plastik jest wszędzie (Plastic Everywhere); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2018) 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2105 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 06:40 Kolędowa Noc - Jasełka; widowisko 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:55 Polonia 24 11:10 Halo Polonia; magazyn 11:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Piernikowa kuchnia Kopernika - (N); magazyn kulinarny 12:25 Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką 2019 (2.01); koncert 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 758 Czas decyzji - (N); serial TVP 14:15 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 143 Zakopane - (N); magazyn 14:45 Kolędowanie polsko - amerykańskie - Chwała na wysokości, a na ziemi pokój - Glory in the highest and peace on earth cz. 1; koncert 15:25 Kolędowanie polsko - amerykańskie - Chwała na wysokości, a na ziemi pokój - Glory in the highest and peace on earth cz. 2; koncert 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (489); magazyn 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 17:30 Teleexpress - (N) 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1472 - (N); serial TVP 18:45 Gintrowski - ... a jednak coś po nas zostanie; koncert 19:45 Dobranocka - Mami Fatale, seria 2 - Superpsina kontra Ultraprosię, odc. 18; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Wojenne dziewczyny - odc. 30* (seria III odc. 4) - (N); serial TVP 21:40 U Pana Boga za piecem - (N) 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998) 23:25 Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką 2019 (2.01); koncert 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1472 - (N); serial TVP 01:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mami Fatale, seria 2 - Superpsina kontra Ultraprosię, odc. 18; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Wojenne dziewczyny - odc. 30* (seria III odc. 4) - (N); serial TVP 03:30 Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką 2019 (2.01); koncert 04:25 Kolędowanie polsko - amerykańskie - Chwała na wysokości, a na ziemi pokój - Glory in the highest and peace on earth cz. 1; koncert 05:00 Kolędowanie polsko - amerykańskie - Chwała na wysokości, a na ziemi pokój - Glory in the highest and peace on earth cz. 2; koncert 05:35 Kulturalni PL - (489); magazyn 06:30 Zakończenie programu TVP ABC 04:35 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 45 Podróż do wyspy tańczących krabów - (N) (AD); magazyn 04:50 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 93 Zimowanki 05:05 Domisie - Zapalenie gardła - (JM); program dla dzieci 05:35 Rodzina Treflików - Kolekcjoner, odc. 43; serial animowany 05:50 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 20 - Zuzanka i Utopce - (N); film animowany 06:05 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 15 - Smocza Jama; serial animowany 06:15 Reksio - Reksio wybawca, odc. 35; serial animowany 06:30 Misiowanki - odc. 23 Wizyta u lekarza (Go to the doctor); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 07:00 Smerfy - Czarodziejski worek Św. Mikołaja, odc. 201 (The Magic Sack of Mr. Nicholas); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 07:30 Heidi - Zaręczyny ogłoszone, odc. 53 (A Mariage is announced); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 07:55 Stacyjkowo - Bruno na planie, odc. 69 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 08:10 Rodzina Treflików - Kolekcjoner, odc. 43; serial animowany 08:25 Super Wings - Dogonić dynię, odc. 84 (The Pumkin Roll) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Dookoła świata w jeden dzień, odc. 77 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 08:50 Bella i Sebastian - Pchły, odc. 48 (Parasites); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017) 09:05 Robot Trains - Ho - hoo! Leć, Brygado X!, odc. 73 (Woo - hooo! Fly, X Family, Fly!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017) 09:20 Buli - Ślub Bulego, odc. 70 (Le Mariage de Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:30 Domisie - Bądź odkrywcą przyrody - (JM); program dla dzieci 10:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Bocian, odc. 35; serial animowany 10:15 Studio ABC - Studio ABC 18; magazyn 10:30 Nasze zwierzaki - Kozy, odc. 16 (GOATS); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 10:50 YooHoo na ratunek - Przyjęcie u altannika, odc. 35 (Bowerbird's Bower Party); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2018) 11:05 Agatka - Agatka i Mydło, odc. 2; serial animowany 11:15 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... samolot, odc. 6 (The Day Henry Met... an Aeroplane); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 11:20 Super Wings - Drużyna Tango, odc. 57 (Team Tango) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 11:35 Miś Uszatek - Sobek, odc. 76; serial animowany 11:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Sam w domu, odc. 21 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 11:55 Domisie - Zapalenie gardła - (JM); program dla dzieci 12:30 Smerfy - Smerfia Odyseja, odc. 236 (Smurf Odyssey); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 13:00 ALCHEMIK - odc. 3 OGIEŃ - (N) (AD); magazyn 13:15 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Sklep Pana Lisa, odc. 6 (Mr Fox shop, ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 13:25 Księga Ksiąg - Próba! (The Test); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 13:55 Misiowanki - Mama będzie pracować, odc. 2 (Mama’s new job); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 14:25 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... gąsienicę, odc. 51 (The Day Henry Met... a Caterpillar); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 14:30 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 83 - Drzewo genealogiczne; magazyn 14:55 To Timmy! - Wyścig Timmiego, odc. 20 (Go Kart Timmy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 15:10 Rescue Bots Academy - , odc. 41 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2019) 15:25 Dinotrux - Klejozaury, odc. 18 (Gluphosaurs); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 15:50 Inspektor Gadżet - Balonowy odlot, odc. 21 (MAD Carpet Ride); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 16:05 Królik Bugs - Kosmiczna przyjaźń, odc. 24 (Quiet the Undertaking); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 16:30 Inazuma Eleven - Walka o mistrzostwo. Mały Gigant, część druga, odc. 124 (THE FIGHT TO THE TOP, LITTLE GIGANTES, PART B.) kraj prod.Japonia (2008) 17:00 Nowe przygody Piotrusia Pana - Sen Wendy, odc. 49 (Wendy Disperses Herself); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2010) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Pies pracujący, odc. 17 (WORKING DOG); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 YooHoo na ratunek - Lisy dekorują dom, odc. 36 (Home Improvement with Red Fox); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2018) 18:05 My Little Pony, seria VII - Nie potrzeba słów, odc. 8 (Hard to Say Anything); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2019) 18:30 Trolle: Impreza trwa! - Chummy Sparklestone/ Pychochichot, odc. 36 (Chummy Sparklestone/Giggleyum); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Heidi - Pojednani, odc. 54 (Reunited); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Niewłaściwy trop, odc. 13 (The Wrong Smell); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Treflików - Kolekcjoner, odc. 43; serial animowany 19:40 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Kłopot z dużym chrząszczem (część 2), odc. 117 (Big Bug Problem PART2); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2019) 19:50 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Wielkie marzenie małej żaby; widowisko kameralne 20:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Uśmiech proszę, odc. 34 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 20:10 Sąsiedzi - Betlejem, odc. 104 (Betelem); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018) 20:20 Metalions - Poszukiwanie przeszłości, odc. 26 (Digging Up The Past); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2018) 20:40 Ronja, córka zbójnika - Tylko to lato, odc. 22 (Only This Summer); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2015) 21:10 Power Rangers - Beast Morphers - Srebrne poświęcenie, odc. 9 (Silver Sacrifice) kraj prod.USA (2019) 21:35 Siódme niebo, seria I - Walentynki, odc. 15 (Happy's Valentine); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1998) 22:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczarki na trzy sposoby - (N); magazyn kulinarny 22:55 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 4/7 Cegiełka - (N); serial TVP 23:30 Janka - odc. 4 - Czysta gra (Czysta gra) - (N); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989) 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:45 54. KFPP w Opolu - Wariatka tańczy - 50 lat na scenie. Jubileusz Maryli Rodowicz 06:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Warzywa ekologiczne - (N); magazyn kulinarny 07:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowina PQS - (N); magazyn kulinarny 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 31 - (N); serial TVP 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 32 - (N); serial TVP 09:10 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 233 "Przeszłości nie zmienisz" sezon 12 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 09:40 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 234 "Słona zupa" sezon 12 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 10:15 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 235 "Małe przyjemności" sezon 12 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 10:45 Ojciec Mateusz s.XV - odc. 195 (Ojciec Mateusz XV odc. 9) - Medium - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 11:45 Janosik - odc. 4/13 - Porwanie - (N); serial TVP 12:40 Janosik - odc. 5/13 - Tańcowali zbójnicy - (N); serial TVP 13:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 24 13:55 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /53/; teleturniej 14:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1480 - (N); serial TVP 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1481 - (N); serial TVP 16:50 Na sygnale - odc. 237 "Nic się nie stało" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 17:20 Na sygnale - odc. 238 "Serce na dłoni" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 17:50 The Voice Kids s. III - (1) Przesłuchania w ciemno 19:00 The Voice Kids s. III - (2) Przesłuchania w ciemno 20:05 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 113 (seria IX, odc. 9) - Konie trojańskie - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 21:05 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 114 (seria IX, odc. 10) - Zamrożony kapitał - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:05 Nele w Berlinie (Nele in Berlin) 88'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 23:45 Helen (Helen) 114'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Kanada (2009) 01:55 Pogotowie remontowe: wielka przebudowa - odc. 1 (DIY SOS); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 03:10 Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką 2019; koncert 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:55 Był taki dzień - 4 stycznia; felieton 07:05 Wszystkie kolory świata - Baleary. Hiszpańskie piękności (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 08:05 Poszukiwacze skarbów - Żyła złota. Odc. 2/16 (odc. 2/16 Lewis & Clark's Montana Bonanza); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014) 08:35 Czarne chmury - odc. 1/10 - Szafot - (N); serial TVP 09:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Schabowy z kamienia - (N); magazyn kulinarny 10:20 Olbrzymy Oceanów - cz. 1/3 (Ocean Giants) - (N); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 11:25 Plemienna sztuka przetrwania 2 - odc. 1/6. Morderczy Czarny Prąd (odc. 1); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2016) 12:20 Krajobrazy Dzikiego Zachodu - odc. 2/3. Wielkie Równiny (odc. 2/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 13:10 Obraz 13:45 Polskie 100 lat - Gospodarka II Rzeczpospolitej; cykl dokumentalny 14:20 Podróże z historią s.IV - odc. 35 Wiosenne obrządki - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny 14:55 Bizancjum: opowieść o trzech miastach - odc. 1/3 (Byzantium: A Tale of Three Cities); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 16:00 Spór o historię - Władcy polscy: Przemysł II Wacław II; debata 16:40 Dzikie konie kanadyjskich Gór Skalistych (Wild horses of the Canadian rockies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 17:30 Marzyciele - Druhna Oleńka; program publicystyczny 18:00 Zmiennicy - odc. 1/15 - Ceny umowne - (N); serial TVP 19:05 Przeczytaj mi tę historię - odc. 25; felieton 19:10 Zima stulecia; film dokumentalny 19:40 Marian na wojnie. Animowana historia Mariana Walentynowicza; film animowany 20:00 Tajne akta III Rzeszy - odc. 5/6 Nazistowski dżihad (odc. 5/6) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 21:00 Polskie drogi - odc. 1/11 - Misja specjalna - (N); serial TVP 22:40 Historia w postaciach zapisana - Eugenia, cesarzowa Francuzów (Empress Eugenie); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013) 00:30 Być kobietą w Himalajach - (N); film dokumentalny 01:25 Urodziłam się pierwszego września 46'; film dokumentalny 02:25 Przez łzy do szczęścia 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1939) 04:10 Zima stulecia; film dokumentalny 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:21 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:52 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:21 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:52 Pogoda Info 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:22 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek 08:52 Pogoda Info 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:03 Pogoda Info 09:15 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny 09:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 10:23 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 10:53 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:52 Pogoda Info 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:23 Pogoda Info 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:23 Pogoda Info 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 14:22 Pogoda Info 14:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - (JM) 14:53 Pogoda Info 15:00 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny 15:29 Info Dzień 15:53 Pogoda Info 15:59 Info Dzień 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N) 17:32 Studio Wschód - (N); magazyn 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:18 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 18:30 Kobiecym okiem - (N); magazyn 18:52 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Studio Polska; magazyn 23:30 INFO Wieczór 24:00 Wiadomości - (N) 00:28 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 00:56 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny 01:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:43 Pogoda Info 02:52 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 03:20 Flesz Info Wieczór 03:37 Pogoda Info 03:45 Kobiecym okiem - (N); magazyn 04:20 Atlas Niepodległości; film dokumentalny 05:30 Głębia ostrości - Niebo pod sufitem - (N); reportaż 05:54 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 06:55 Teledyski 07:30 Powróćmy jak za dawnych lat - Wieczór 1; program rozrywkowy 08:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 08:40 Serialowa nostalgia - Zmiennicy - odc. 10/15 - Krzyk ciszy - (N); serial TVP 09:50 Animama - 14 bajek z królestwa Lailonii - O zabawkach dla dzieci; serial animowany 10:05 Animama - Lokomotywa; film animowany 10:10 Animama - W samolocie; film animowany 10:30 Scena klasyczna - Gidaszewska/Łaguniak Duo; koncert 11:25 Dokument tygodnia - Zapomniane rzeźbiarki (WOMEN SCULPTORS / Sculptrices, ni muses ni modeles); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2018) 12:30 Stań przy mnie (Stand by me) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1986) 14:05 Szlakiem Kolberga - Gaba Kulka; reportaż 14:35 Sto lat Witolda Sadowego; reportaż 15:00 Hubal - (N) 127'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1973) 17:15 Nauka; film dokumentalny 17:45 Laura (Laura) 84'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1944) 19:25 All you need is Klaus (All you need is Klaus); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 20:30 Bilet do kina - Sierpień w hrabstwie Osage (August: Osage County) 115'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2013) 22:35 Moody Blues na festiwalu w Montreux (Moody Blues live at Montreux); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991) 23:45 Mocne Kino - Szał (Frenzy) 111'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1972) 01:50 Performance "Konteksty 2019" - odc. 2 02:45 Kino Mistrzów - Lobster (The Lobster) 113'; film science fiction kraj prod.Irlandia, Wielka Brytania, Grecja, Francja, Holandia (2015) 04:50 Brian Johnson: Życie w trasie - Sting (Brian Johnson's A Life on The Road); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:40 Rozrywka Retro - Sceniczny Parawan Artura I - Obrazy dla Evory 06:45 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 121 Mrągowo - (N); magazyn 07:20 Big Music Quiz - (21); teleturniej muzyczny 08:20 Koło fortuny - odc 628 ed. 7; teleturniej 08:55 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Michał Bajor; reportaż 09:35 Przegląd Kabaretów PAKA - Czterech Jeźdźców Kabaretu (1); program rozrywkowy 10:40 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Neo - Nówka - Co by było gdyby?; program rozrywkowy 11:40 Pułapki umysłu s.II - (odc. 5) (Pułapki umysłu) kraj prod.USA (2013) 12:10 To je Borowicz. Podróże ze smakiem. - odc. 36; magazyn kulinarny 12:40 Podróże z historią s.V - odc. 51 Z życia wyższych sfer - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny 13:15 Prywatne życie zwierząt - sezon 3 - (odc. 7) - W służbie człowieka - (N); reportaż 13:40 Postaw na milion - odc. 205; teleturniej 14:40 Śpiewające fortepiany - (32) WYDANIE ŚWIĄTECZNE 15:50 Kabaretomaniacy - (5) 16:50 Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Nowy rozdział odc. 6 sezon V (Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - A New Chapter odc. 6 sezon V); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988) 17:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - odc. 2; zabawa quizowa 19:35 Kabaret za kulisami - 16 - Kultowość - Jak się przechodzi do historii; program rozrywkowy 20:45 Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką 2019; koncert 22:05 Dzięki Bogu już weekend s.I - (5); program rozrywkowy 23:10 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - VIII Płocka Noc Kabaretowa Kabaretowe Igrzyska (1); program rozrywkowy 00:15 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - VIII Płocka Noc Kabaretowa Kabaretowe Igrzyska (2); program rozrywkowy 01:10 Mariolka Prawdę ci powie; widowisko rozrywkowe 01:35 Koło fortuny - odc 627 ed. 7; teleturniej 02:20 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Neo - Nówka - Co by było gdyby?; program rozrywkowy 03:15 Przegląd Kabaretów PAKA - Czterech Jeźdźców Kabaretu (1); program rozrywkowy 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:25 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 9/12 - (N); serial komediowy TVP 07:20 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 10/12 - (N); serial komediowy TVP 08:15 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 11/12 - (N); serial komediowy TVP 09:05 Komisarz Alex s.XIII - odc. 164 - (seria XIII. odc. 13) - Noc Peruna - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 92 (seria VIII, odc. 1) - Radio Mamrot - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 10:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 93 (seria VIII, odc. 2) - Wykapany ojciec - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 11:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 249 "Nasza klasa" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 12:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 250 "Ping - Pong"sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 12:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 251 "Estetycznie i higienicznie" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 13:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 89 (seria VII, odc. 7) - Śpiewak - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 14:30 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 94 (seria VIII, odc. 3) - Wybacz mnie - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 15:25 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 95 (seria VIII, odc. 4) - Czysta karta - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 16:25 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 96 (seria VIII, odc. 5) - Obywatelskie obowiązki - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 17:25 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 12 ost. - (N); serial komediowy TVP 18:20 Komisarz Alex s.XIII - odc. 164 - (seria XIII. odc. 13) - Noc Peruna - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 19:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXII - Odc. 290 (Ojciec Mateusz XXII, odc. 13) - Stalkerka - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 20:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 90 (seria VII, odc. 8) - Zabawa - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:10 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 91 (seria VII, odc. 9) - Tango - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 97 (seria VIII, odc. 6) - Nowatorska terapia - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 98 (seria VIII, odc. 7) - Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 23:55 Młody Piłsudski - odc. 5 - (N) (AD); serial historyczny TVP 00:50 Echo serca. Noc sylwestrowa - (N); film TVP 02:20 Nowa - odc. 1 - (N); serial TVP 03:15 Strażacy s.II - odc. 17 (seria II, odc. 7) - Adrenalina - (N); serial TVP 04:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 265 "Mamy dziewczynkę" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 04:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 266 "Szalona babcia" sezon 15 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 05:30 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 06:10 RETRO TVP SPORT - Polska - Holandia (piłka nożna 1975) - (N); magazyn 07:15 RETRO TVP SPORT - Polska - Holandia (piłka nożna 1975) - (N); magazyn 08:15 Z kamerą TVP Sport - Adam Małysz cz. I - (N) 08:50 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - turniej towarzyski: Rosja - Polska 09:35 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - turniej towarzyski: Rosja - Polska 10:30 Stan futbolu; magazyn 11:20 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski (6), Val di Fiemme - Sprint kobiet i mężczyzn (Tour de Ski (6), Val di Fiemme - Sprint kobiet i mężczyzn) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 13:20 Skoki Narciarskie - PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck ( studio) (PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 16:50 Strongman - Liga Mistrzów - Curacao (Curacao); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2019) 17:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - turniej towarzyski: Hiszpania - Polska 18:50 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - turniej towarzyski: Hiszpania - Polska 19:45 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski (6), Val di Fiemme - Sprint kobiet i mężczyzn (Tour de Ski (6), Val di Fiemme - Sprint kobiet i mężczyzn) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 21:25 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 22:05 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2019/20 (37): Vegas Golden Knights - St. Louis Blues 01:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - turniej towarzyski: Hiszpania - Polska 01:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - turniej towarzyski: Hiszpania - Polska 02:40 Sporty walki - Gala MMA - ACA St. Petersburg 04:50 Boks - Gala Boksu w Londynie: Derek Chisora - Artur Szpilka 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Wilno 06:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2105 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 06:40 Kolędowa Noc - Jasełka; widowisko 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:55 Polonia 24 11:10 Halo Polonia; magazyn 11:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Piernikowa kuchnia Kopernika - (N); magazyn kulinarny 12:25 Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką 2019 (2.01); koncert 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 758 Czas decyzji - (N); serial TVP 14:15 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 143 Zakopane - (N); magazyn 14:45 Kolędowanie polsko - amerykańskie - Chwała na wysokości, a na ziemi pokój - Glory in the highest and peace on earth cz. 1; koncert 15:25 Kolędowanie polsko - amerykańskie - Chwała na wysokości, a na ziemi pokój - Glory in the highest and peace on earth cz. 2; koncert 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (489); magazyn 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 17:30 Klub u redaktorów - odc. 9 (odc. 9) kraj prod.Litwa (2019) 18:10 Przedwiośnie - odc. 6/6 - W stronę Belwederu; serial TVP 19:00 Czy wiesz, że... - /1/; program edukacyjny 19:05 Wielkie kolędowanie z Ostrej Bramy cz. 1; koncert 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Wojenne dziewczyny - odc. 30* (seria III odc. 4) - (N); serial TVP 21:40 U Pana Boga za piecem - (N) 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998) 23:25 Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką 2019 (2.01); koncert 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1472 - (N); serial TVP 01:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mami Fatale, seria 2 - Superpsina kontra Ultraprosię, odc. 18; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Wojenne dziewczyny - odc. 30* (seria III odc. 4) - (N); serial TVP 03:30 Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką 2019 (2.01); koncert 04:25 Kolędowanie polsko - amerykańskie - Chwała na wysokości, a na ziemi pokój - Glory in the highest and peace on earth cz. 1; koncert 05:00 Kolędowanie polsko - amerykańskie - Chwała na wysokości, a na ziemi pokój - Glory in the highest and peace on earth cz. 2; koncert 05:35 Kulturalni PL - (489); magazyn 06:30 Zakończenie programu